


Don't Mention It

by Elleth



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M, No Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Hannu takes comfort with Joona.





	Don't Mention It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_Snick, snick, snick_. Pebbles. Then more impatient: _Tack!_

Joona rolls out of bed with a grumble, pads barefoot to the window, peers down between the summer-green birches, beckons, goes back to bed. He leaves the window open. Hannu, forever stubborn, will take his time - and he's bad at climbing. Plausible deniability, if anybody wakes from the ruckus. 

That, and Hannu doesn't like to be acknowledged when he's needy enough to show up. Best to turn his back and let Hannu come to him, breath against Joona's neck, a stiff body near him, until sleep quiets him.

-

The why is all weirdness. Hannu never elaborates, but Joona knows it's the night of the midwinter feast that still rattles him out of comfort and sleep. Human Ville told him, though even he is cagey about the details, after Hannu wound up with him the first time. 

It's enough for Joona's brain to run loops around him and keep him from sleeping, like an itch inside his skull that he doesn't really remember. A wood monster…? And why him?

Joona huffs and presses his face into his pillow, slips one arm around Hannu's hip, all the touch he'll tolerate. 

-

Waking's a surprise, because Hannu is still there. Tousled, barefoot, pajama top ridden up his chest, morning light spilling. Jonna's drumming on the door - time for work. Hannu snarls when he wakes, a warning.

"Don't mention it," Joona says, grinning and peeling himself out of the blankets, away from skin and early morning comfort. Really, he's kind of touched that Hannu trusts him enough to not ask questions, just give - and take, a little, for himself. 

"Yeah," says Hannu, now awake and wary, yanking his shirt back down. "Don't." 

Joona won't. What matters is the next pebble on his window.

**Author's Note:**

> 3x100 words as per GDocs. I hope you enjoyed. ♥


End file.
